


The Quest of the Baker Street Irregulars

by alafaye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Tuesday that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest of the Baker Street Irregulars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'adventure/quest'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

_Entry title_

The cursor was blinking, waiting patiently. John sighed and wiggled his fingers above the keyboard. "Do you think it could be called a quest?"

The newspaper rustled, sounded offended. John raised his eyebrows at it. "What?"

A lone dark eye peered over the side. "Quest? I disliked 'adventure', but approved of the choice simply because adventures can have educational purposes. A quest though--you are not TH White, John, and we don't go questing for answers. We don't hunt for the answers. We look for clues."

John considered it. "Well, by that definition this was a quest."

Sherlock growled and burrowed deeper into his chair. John smirked and began typing.

_The Quest of the Baker Street Irregulars_

_It was last Tuesday that a_

"You're including them?" Sherlock asked. "My spies?"

John smirked to himself. Sherlock's _spies_ indeed. John was rooming either a thirty-something year old or a five year old. Some days it was difficult to tell. "Yes, I am. It was mostly done by them, wasn't it?"

The paper rustled again, sounding more offended. John shook his head.

_It was last Tuesday that we had a visitor from HRM's army. The case he brought us...well, I can't quite go into all the details, but I can say it involved a Victorian warehouse, a toy mouse, and a bit of string. Normally, in a case where I can't discuss the details, I'd not share it. However, what was unique about this case was the people who solved it._

_I am speaking, of course, about Sherlock's Baker Street Irregulars._

_As soon as we had the details, Sherlock sent our man off and summoned Johnny, the child in charge of the rag tag group._

_"I need to know which of the warehouses in the area of Chiswick has the mark of an eagle," he told him._

_Johnny nodded and was off like a shot. Sherlock began researching something on his phone and so the day carried on, quiet and restful. It was close to midnight when we heard the pebbles on the window._

_"Found it, got a photo," Johnny said._

_Sherlock beckoned him up, but there was another boy with Johnny. He introduced himself to us as 'Jack' and explained that not only had he found the eagle, but he'd seen a couple of men talking by it. One of them, too, had dropped a toy mouse. Luckily, he'd pocketed it and presented it now to Sherlock._

_"Johnny, down by the docks--you know which ones--there might be a bit of yellow string," Sherlock told them. "Hidden under a barrel painted red."_

_The boys shrugged and after collecting their payment, ran off to go find whatever string Sherlock was looking for._

"You're making me sound like Mycroft," Sherlock hissed.

John jumped and turned around. Sherlock glared at him from above, having stirred from the chair. "I did some legwork on this one," he reminded John.

"Yes, later on," John countered, "but I haven't gotten there yet, have I?"

Sherlock growled and stalked off to the kitchen. The angry noise of test tubes amplified Sherlock's mood and John sighed.

_In the early hours, we had the string and a red barrel both. Sherlock and I left the flat and followed the Irregulars to the warehouse in Cheswick. As we neared, we realized that something was happening--all the lights were on and cars were parked outside. And yet, a sign outside the building said that it had been condemned and was due for demolition next week._

_Which was, of course, all Sherlock needed to know._

_I wish I could discuss what happened next, but I can say that two hours later, Mycroft was yelling--as much as he ever does--and the building was a smoking wreck behind us. The Baker Street Irregulars were dancing in a circle nearby, excited to have solved a case._

"I need you to stop being an idiot and make tea," Sherlock shouted.

John sighed and hit save. He smirked and made note to himself to include a few extra gifts in his Christmas shopping next month. "All right, Sherlock. I'm coming. There better be milk or I'm spilling the tea over your head."


End file.
